Alice Ribbons
'Alice Ribbons '''is one of the main antagonists of the 1997 film, ''Home Alone 3. She is the sole female is the group of four thieves that work for a North Korean terrorist organization. Her partners are Petre Buepre, Earl Unger and Burton Jennigan In the beginning of the movie, Alice, Petre, Unger, and Jernigan are seen retrieving a stolen military chip from a client. After recieving the chip, Alice and Buepre place the chip in a remote-controlled toy car and head for the airport. At the airport, Alice has the toy car in a white bag and puts it through the airport scanner. However, while a person with a lot of jewlery is being dealt with, Mrs. Hess takes the bag with the toy car by accident. Alice realizes this when she takes a similar bag and feels it, finding it to be a bag with sourdough bread in it. Alice searches through the Dallas, Miami, New York and Denver airport lounges, but is unable to find the toy car. After Earl and Burton also fail to find the toy car, Petre decides that the car must on a plane; the next boarding plane; to Chigago. The four head on the plane to Chicago. There, Alice waits for someone with a bag to reveal the car. Mrs. Hess places her bag down and takes off the robe, revealing the car. Alice calls out to Beupre who calls out to Jernigan and Unger and Alice and the gang try to follow Mrs. Hess through the airport. Alice discovers Mrs. Hess outside the entrance, going into a cab, but they are too late as she has already left. After Jernigan snaps a picture of the number on the cab, Alice and them go to the cab depot and wait for the cab to show up. After it eventually arrives, Unger and Jernigan interrogate the driver and find out that Ms. Hess, the woman he was driving, lived in North Devon Park, Washington Street in a, "old, tudor like place with Christmas lights, a reef at the end of the driveway and he driveway is the only one that hasn't been shoveled." They arrive and Alice checks the houses, saying that all of them are all almost like the cab driver described, afterwhich, Petre decided that they should search them all. Alice gets her gang a house in the neighborhood after fooling a realter with a disguise. For the next couple of days, the four search for the toy car. Alice is assigned a dog (despite her hating dogs) stolen from a neighbor. She mainly patrols the nieghborhood along with Earl and Burton. All the while, the four are unaware that they are being watched by neighborhood kid, Alex Pruitt. After alex calls the cops and they fail to catch them, Alice wonders what went wrong with the burglar alarm and figures that there could be a watcher in the neighborhood. The second time around, Alice is jogging with a fake baby in a stroller when she spots the cops and tells Petre (who is searching another house) to abort the mission. For the third attempt, Alex uses the toy car with a camera taped on the top to catch Petre in the act. It manages to go past the patrolling Alice and Unger. After Petre eventually finds the toy car, he summons Alice and the gang to the house where he is. Alice comes up to Petre and asks what happened and he says that a woman is in the house and gives her the toy car before heading back inside. Alice tries to open the toy car to get the chip, but Alex starts the car and one of the tires hits her in the chin. Alice runs into the house and tells Petre that she lost the car, much to his annoyance. As the chase for the car ensues, Alice hides beneath a bunch of trees and bushes in an alley behind a house. She soon spot the car heading into a hedge and goes after it. She then jumps over the hedge, only to run head-first into Petre in mid-air who also was persuing the car in her direction. The crooks then call it a day and go back to their house. While they're having Chinese food, Alice realizes that the person who was controlling the car and who was calling the police is a kid. During the night, Alice and the other crooks prepare to get the car at Alex's house. The next day, Alice and the stolen dog (Rollie) head to the house. Alex blows a dog whistle which Rollie hears and causes him to go over to the house. Alice turns on the fiber optics in her glasses which turns on a camera which is operated from the thieves car. Alice rings the doorbell a few times, but no one answers (mostly due to the fact that Alex cuts the doorbell wire). Allthewhile, Alex go to opposite sides of the house and blows the dog whistle which wraps the collar around Alice's legs. When Alex blows the whistle one last time, Rollie runs to the back of the house, dragging Alice on her back through the bushes which knocks off her hat and glasses until she breaks free of the leash and Rollie runs off. Irritated, Alice goes back to get her hat. She bends down, only for the pants to rip open. She then asks for assistance from being, 'exposed,' and Jernigan tells not to draw attention to herself. She puts her hat and glasses back on and walks away, afterwhich the other crooks pick her up and prepare to come back after the snowstorm hits. After the snowstorm, Alice and the others go back to the house. Alice tells Unger to block up the street so no one will come in. Soon, Alice and Beupre meet Mrs. Hess (whom was the very reason they were in Chicago in the first place). Alice pretends that Beupre is her husband and tells her that the two of them had just moved into the neighborhood. After Buepre lies some more, Alice and Hess go into the garage. Alice closes the garage door and ties Mrs. Hess to a chair using duct tape. While she's tieing her up, Alice tells Hess that she and the other crooks plan to do away with Alex before she kisses Hess in the head and leaves out the back door, leaving it open, claiming that Hess could use some, 'fresh air.' Alice meets up with Petre and Unger who are having trouble with Alex's traps. She pokes fun at them and argues with Unger. After this, Petre says that he will go in the front of the house and then tells Unger to go to the north side and Alice to go to the south side. Alice walks towards a gate at the side of the house. She tries to open it, but is unable to. When she tries to open in from the other side, her hand gets caught in industrial strength glue. She then goes over the gate and falls into wet mud. Losing her balance she lands on her knees and triggers a cord which causes a plant pot to fall from the roof and knock her on the head, causing her to faint in the mud. After getting up, she tries to walk through the mud, but falls back, tripping another cord and causing another pot to fall on her face. When she gets to the back door, she arrives at the veranda and notices that Alex may have set a trap for her on the stairs. Realizing this, she swings on the banisters, thinking she has outwitted the kid, but then the banisters split and Alice falls onto the stairs, injuring her back. After cracking her back, back in place, she summersaults and backflips onto the veranda. Proud of her work, she turns and as she goes to open the door, the floor tilts and hits her in the back of the head before she falls down into the furnace. Petre hears and goes on the veranda to look for her, but he falls and lands on top of Alice. In the furnace, Alice and Beupre find Jernigan in the bathroom. Alice notices his hair (earlier being cut by a lawnmower) to which she thinks he has gotten a haircut. The four robbers then begin to follow Alex to the attic. Alex triggers the dumbwaiter to start moving and Alice opens it and for a strange reason, decides to sit in it. She fails to notice that the floor was removed and falls all the way down to the basement. Later she is carried away by the FBI and arrested. Alice Ribbons35.jpg Alice Ribbons36.jpg Screenshot2012-08-17at105137AM-1-1.jpg Alice Ribbons.png Alice Ribbons1.1.jpg Alice Ribbons27.png Alice Ribbons26.png Alice Ribbons25.png Alice Ribbons10.png Alice Ribbons11.png Alice Ribbons12.png Alice Ribbons13.png Alice Ribbons14.png Alice Ribbons15.png Alice Ribbons16.png Alice Ribbons17.png Alice Ribbons18.png Alice Ribbons21.png Alice Ribbons22.png Alice Ribbons23.png Alice Ribbons24.png Alice Ribbons20.png Alice Ribbons3.png Alice Ribbons2.png Alice Ribbons4.png Alice Ribbons5.png Alice Ribbons6.png Alice Ribbons7.png Alice Ribbons8.png Alice Ribbons9.png Alice Ribbons19.png Alice Ribbons30.jpg Alice Ribbons43.jpg Alice Ribbons37.jpg Alice Ribbons38.jpg Alice Ribbons39.jpg Alice Ribbons40.jpg Alice Ribbons41.jpg Alice Ribbons42.jpg Alice Ribbons31.jpg Alice Ribbons28.jpg Category:Movie Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Henchmen Category:Thief Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sequel Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Home Alone Villains Category:Holiday movie villains